Golden Sun Sit Com
by magna-stryker
Summary: (FelixSheba; JennaPiers; IsaacMia) Tons of mishap that you wouldn't expect while playing GS:TLA. Chapter 15 up now
1. Idejima

Golden Sun Sit Com----- Chapter One  
  
The first chapter takes place just as the Venus Lighthouse Beacon is fired.  
  
Alex- Well, it is about damn time!!!!  
  
Jenna- Yeah, no kidding!  
  
Kraden- Well, I do believe that we should expect Saturos and Menardi to be arriving shortly.  
  
Alex- Really, I didn't think that Saturos and Menardi could pull it off  
  
Kraden- Why do you say that?  
  
Alex- Do you honestly think that those two weak pieces of s**t could pull a stunt like that off?  
  
Kraden- Honestly, yes I did!  
  
Alex- Well then, you have mistaken Saturos and Menardi.  
  
Jenna- What? They almost killed Isaac and the others at the Venus Lighthouse!! How can you be so blunt?  
  
Alex- Blunt? Where? I wanna blunt right now!  
  
Jenna- Not a blunt, dumbass!!! Why are you being so dull?  
  
Alex- I am not dull!  
  
Jenna- Yeah, whatever!  
  
(Alex, so pissed off at Jenna, leaves to the other side of the continent)  
  
Kraden- Man, what crawled up his ass and died?  
  
Jenna- Beats the hell outta me! Hey wait a minute! Who are those people that Alex is talking to?  
  
Kraden- It appears to be a man with a woman  
  
Alex- Jenna!! Thank God I found you!! Your bro...  
  
Jenna- You didn't find me, dumbass!!!  
  
Alex- You brother is on the other side of the continent!!!  
  
Jenna- What???????!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Indra

The second chapter takes place right after Idejima is struck by a tidal wave.  
  
Felix- Man that was a huge tidal wave! It threw us into another continent!  
  
Kraden- It appears that we are now a part of the continent of Indra.  
  
Jenna- Indra? Where the hell is that?  
  
Kraden- If I am correct, Indra is South East of Gondowan  
  
Jenna- Gondowan? Where the hell is that?  
  
Sheba- You dumb broad!!!! We were just on Gondowan!!!  
  
Jenna- You are the dumb broad, you. you . stupid butt!!!  
  
Sheba- Is that the best you could come up with you dumb whore?  
  
Felix- Both of you, chill the *beep* out!!!  
  
Kraden- How dare you talk in such insolent tones, all of you!  
  
(Felix, Jenna, Sheba all in unison) Why don't you shut your *beep* mouth, you *beep* *beep*!!!  
  
Kraden- All of you shut up!!!! You know what? You can all go to hell in a hand basket!  
  
Jenna- There, was that hard to do?  
  
Kraden- Was what hard to do?  
  
Jenna- Swearing! Was that hard to do, or are you just an old mutt?  
  
Kraden- Old Mutt?! You dare call me an old mutt?!  
  
Jenna- Old Mutt, Old Mutt, Old Mutt, Old Mutt!!!!!  
  
Felix- Shut up! The both of you! God, you sound like a bunch of eight year olds!!  
  
Kraden- So what if I am?  
  
Felix- Kraden, knock it off!!  
  
Sheba- You know we are not making any real progress.  
  
Jenna- Shut up Sheba!!! Sheba- You know what? If you two are gonna act like this, then I guess you won't be able to light the Jupiter Lighthouse!  
  
Felix- What are you trying to say?  
  
Sheba- I'm saying that if you three freaks don't shut up, then I will leave and embark on my own journeys!  
  
Felix- Well, I guess that we will... But I'm with you if the other two don't shut up  
  
Jenna- So Kraden, have you started to mope around like a dog with its tail behind its rear legs?  
  
Kraden- I can't take this *beep* anymore!!! C'mon Jenna!!! I'll kick your ass!  
  
(Jenna and Kraden begin to fight)  
  
Felix- You know something, Sheba?  
  
Sheba- What?  
  
Sheba- I have liked you since the first time I saw you  
  
Sheba- To tell you honestly, so have I  
  
Felix- What do you say we ditch the idiots and go somewhere?  
  
Sheba- Does it involve us being together?  
  
Felix- I don't know, you tell me.  
  
Sheba- Hey, I think that I see a town ahead!! Let's go rest at the inn, and recover our wounds from that tidal wave  
  
Felix- Ok. That seems logical to me (what wounds?)  
  
(Felix and Sheba begin to walk toward the town of Daila, hand in hand)  
  
Jenna- Ha!!! Who kicked who's ass now?  
  
Kraden- I would think that you have lost to me!!! You have lost a severe amount of blood right where I stabbed you with that driftwood! Besides, I think that we should.. Wait! Where the hell is Felix and Sheba?  
  
Jenna- Hey! I see them! They are heading for a town!! We're saved!!! (Ooh, I am gonna kill them the first chance I get!)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Daila, Part I

The third chapter takes place as Jenna and Kraden walk into the town of Daila.  
  
Jenna- Now, where the hell is my brother?  
  
Kraden- Well, maybe we should focus on where Sheba went. Felix would most likely be right with her  
  
Jenna- You do have a point  
  
Kraden- Don't you think that you should head to the inn, and recover from that wound?  
  
Jenna- Are you always this damn persistent?  
  
Kraden- No, I just thought that even though I kicked your ass, you might want to go see someone at the inn. Maybe they will patch you up with no additional fees!  
  
Jenna- Good point.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
sheba- Man, this is one hell of a set-up!  
  
Felix- You can say that again!  
  
Sheba- Man, this is one hell of a set-up!  
  
Felix- I didn't mean that literally, it was pure sarcasm!  
  
Sheba- I know what you meant.. (Gives Felix a seductive smile)  
  
Felix- What was that for?  
  
Sheba- Later tonight.  
  
Felix- If you get anywhere near him, I will kill you  
  
Sheba- Oh, shut up you dumb bitch!  
  
Innkeeper- Ok now, calm yourselves!  
  
Jenna- Holy hell! That lady scared the hell out of me!  
  
kraden- Probably because you weren't expecting her  
  
Jenna- I'm not dumb, you moron! Innkeeper- All four of you would best mind your tongue, or I will summon security  
  
(All) Yes ma'am  
  
Innkeeper- Ok. Now who's ready for dinner? The menu for tonight: Fried Vermin and gizzards! With a side of Eel liver and Worm bread!  
  
(All) Thanks, but no thanks!  
  
Innkeeper- You all are missing out on some good eats!  
  
Sheba- Thanks, but I'll pass on the offer  
  
Felix- Yeah, same here  
  
Kraden- Um, where can we find the sanctum? You see here, my dear friend has suffered from losing a lot of blood, and we need to patch her up!  
  
Innkeeper- It is at the northernmost edge of town. You can't miss it  
  
Kraden- I thank you tremendously!  
  
Innkeeper- No problem!  
  
Kraden- Come, Jenna. We will get you patched up  
  
Jenna- Ok.whatever you say daddy  
  
Sheba- So, Felix, have you thought about what I said?  
  
Felix- What did you say?  
  
Sheba- About me and you.?  
  
Felix- What about me and you?  
  
Sheba- Weren't we gonna go out?  
  
Felix- If my sis didn't have such a cow if she found out, then yeah, sure  
  
Sheba- I can resolve that!  
  
Felix- Sheba, even though me and my sister don't see eye to eye, that doesn't give you an excuse to kill her, although I wouldn't really mind!  
  
Sheba- Damn! I thought that I would get to see some action! Felix- The time will come, Sheba!  
  
Sheba- While Jenna and Kraden are at the sanctum, what do you want to do to pass the time?  
  
Felix- Well, I can think of many things; you wouldn't approve of them though, so I wont say what they are  
  
Sheba- Tell me one. What is the number one thing we should do to pass the time?  
  
Felix- Think of what guys always want to have  
  
Sheba- Um, ok! Let go to the inn!  
  
Felix- Cool! You actually found out?  
  
Sheba- No, I just want to go to the inn! Personally, I don't give a rat's ass what we do!  
  
Felix- Damn it!!! I was hoping to score tonight!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	4. Daila, Part II

Chapter 4---- Daila, Part II  
  
The fourth chapter of our story takes place just as Jenna and Kraden leave Daila's sanctum.  
  
Jenna- Well, I feel much better  
  
Kraden- That's always something that I want to hear  
  
Jenna- Well, I think that we should call it a night. What do you say?  
  
Kraden- Yeah, sure. Let's go to the inn and rest up  
  
Jenna- Wait, what is that sound?  
  
Kraden- I don't know. I don't hear anything  
  
Jenna- Listen closely..  
  
(Kraden strains to hear the mysterious noise:  
  
Oh, God Felix! I never know you had this much potential! Well, Sheba, you are just the same! You are a very spirited one!!!)  
  
Kraden- It appears that it is Sheba talking to Felix. Felix has interpreted that Sheba is spirited, ands Sheba was saying that she never knew that Felix had such high potential  
  
Jenna- That bitch! I am gonna kill her!  
  
Kraden- Why? What are they talking about?  
  
Jenna- They aren't talking, dumbass! They are inside the inn, banging their hearts out!!!  
  
Kraden- Banging? Exactly what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Jenna- They are in there screwing!!  
  
Kraden- Really?! Then I wanna watch!  
  
Jenna- You sick pervert!  
  
Kraden-Ha ha! I was merely joking  
  
Jenna- Well, I am going to go burst their bubble!  
  
(Jenna and Kraden walk into the inn, don't even bother to talk to the innkeeper, and go right upstairs. They catch Felix helping Sheba don her armor)  
  
Jenna- Well, what the hell is this??!!  
  
Felix- What the hell is what?  
  
Jenna- You saying that Sheba is a spirited one  
  
Sheba- He was saying that because I have many spiritual pieces of armor  
  
Kraden- Then what does having so much potential have to do with donning armor?  
  
Felix- She was saying that because I could don her armor quickly and efficiently  
  
Jenna- Oh, ok. I thought that you two were doing something else  
  
Sheba- Like what?  
  
Jenna-Um, nothing. I just thought that you were engaging on each other, that's all  
  
Felix- Where the hell would you get such a crazy idea?  
  
Kraden- We had no such intentions! We heard you two saying those things, and we had to check it out  
  
Jenna- Yeah! Well, I say that we get some rest  
  
Sheba- Yeah, sure! I already booked you two for the night. Go ahead and get some rest  
  
Jenna- Why are you being so damn persistent?  
  
Sheba- Because I used Mind read on some of the townsfolk. They were saying that we should see Master Poi at the Kandorean Temple  
  
Kraden- Yeah, we heard that from the Great Healer at the sanctum  
  
Jenna- Well let's go to sleep! Good night all!  
  
(Felix, Sheba, Kraden, in unison) Good night  
  
Kraden- Well, I do believe that I must retire as well. G'night  
  
Sheba- Have a good night's rest! See you two tomorrow Felix (Whispering) - They have no clue what we did!  
  
Sheba (Whispering) - Yeah, isn't that funny?  
  
Felix- Yeah, what do you say we go at it again? But we will have to be very quiet  
  
Sheba- Okay. But this damn bed better not creak like it did last time or we will be in some serious trouble!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
Next Chapter: Visit of the Kandorean Temple.  
  
Jenna and Kraden have no clue what happened that night. And they do not want to know. Well, the group goes to the Kandorean Temple, and will attempt to learn the Psynergy Lash... 


	5. Kandorean Temple

Golden Sun Sit Com----- Chapter 5  
  
The fifth Chapter of our Story takes place inside the Kandorean Temple.  
  
Jenna- How long is this damn cave?! I want to get whatever is inside this place and get the hell outta here!  
  
Felix- Damn! We're almost out. Don't get your panties in a knot  
  
Jenna- Huh? Damn it! Why didn't you tell me sooner?  
  
Sheba- Brunettes! Can't live with them, can't live without them!  
  
Jenna-Shut up, bitch!  
  
Kraden- Calm, down, both of you!  
  
Felix- (obtains a Mysterious Card) What the hell is this?  
  
Kraden- It appears to be a mysterious playing card. Possibly a tarot card  
  
Jenna- You know, Kraden, you don't have to state the obvious  
  
Sheba- Hey look everybody! I see an exit! We're finally getting out of this hell hold!  
  
Jenna- What the hell are those apes doing? Hey, they blocked our pathway out!  
  
Kraden- Well lets kick their ass!!  
  
Later..  
  
Holy hell! I'm.I'm gonna fall!  
  
Felix- Sheba! Pull together and finish them off with us!  
  
Sheba- I'm. I'm sorry, Felix, I can't. may you be strong enough to avenge my fall!  
  
Felix- God damn it!  
  
Jenna- Ohh, what a f***ing drama queen. Or should I say drag queen!  
  
Felix- Don't talk bad about Sheba!! Man, I hope she gets up and bitch slaps you!  
  
Kraden- FELIX!! That is your sister you are talking about! (Although, it would be nice to see Jenna and Sheba fight! Tits would be flying around if they were seriously fighting!)  
  
Felix- What did you just say about Jenna and Sheba?  
  
Kraden- Me? Nothing!  
  
Poi- Congrats on finishing the cave  
  
(All) What the hell?!  
  
Poi- Eh? You are not one of my pupils? Hmm. That rope is still on the ground! You must have come from the Chestbeater's cave? I commend you.  
  
Felix- Why do we need commendation?  
  
Poi- Because you have come from the Chestbeater's cave, I must teach you the Psynergy Lash  
  
(After much dialogue, Felix obtains the Lash Pebble. The group leaves the Kandorean Temple, and sets forth on their way to the Dehkan Plateau)  
  
Felix- Well, I'm glad that we received the Lash Pebble!  
  
Jenna- Are we out of this plateau? I gotta take a piss!  
  
Kraden- We just got in here!! Its four miles from here to Daila!  
  
Sheba- May I make a suggestion?  
  
Jenna- Yeah, but make it quick!  
  
Sheba- Find a bush!!!  
  
Later on that day..  
  
Sheba- So I heard that you shoved a stick up your crotch when you had to "piss"  
  
Jenna- Shut up, ya hard-on!  
  
Felix, Kraden- Ooh, Raw!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next Chapter: Visiting of Madra, and Travels Through Osenia  
  
The group arrives in Madra, where they learn about the raid that the Champa has done. They also meet a young man by the name of Piers, which is being held in a cell because the Madras think that he is one of the Champa pirates. Afterwards, the are granted permission through the Madra Bridge, as they seek out the first Elemental Mountain. 


	6. Madra, Part I

The sixth chappy of this great story takes place just as the group arrives in Madra (a/n: I've decided not to include the Dehkan Plateau in this... as nothing happens in it, pretty boring).  
  
Guard 1- Wait there. You aren't one of the Champa, are you?  
  
Felix- Who the hell is the Champa?  
  
Guard 2- The Champa are fierce pirates that have raided us for food and loot.  
  
Sheba- HA HA! You got robbed by pirates! Ha ha!  
  
Guard 1- Mind your tongue woman. or I will have to kick your ass!  
  
Felix- Try and touch her, I dare you.  
  
Guard 2- And just who the hell are you, Mr. Bodyguard?  
  
Jenna- You asshole! If you ever talk about my older brother like that, I will chop off your dick and feed it to Kraden here!  
  
Kraden- Yeah that's right. Hey!! Wait just a damn minute!! I'm not gay!  
  
Felix- Yes you are quit lying!  
  
Sheba- What about that time I heard Felix tell me that you tried to suck him off one night while everyone was asleep?  
  
Kraden- Um that was not supposed to be mentioned!  
  
Guard 1- Well, just because you have a gay friend, we will let you pass, because we don't want him trying to get us up the ass  
  
Sheba- Thank you. come along Kraden, they aren't gay  
  
Kraden- FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT GAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Felix- Ok, whatever  
  
Jenna- Hey, what is all the commotion?  
  
Sheba- Don't you remember anything, you dumb broad? The guards said that they have captured one of the Champa pirates! Why don't we go check it out?  
  
Felix- Yeah, maybe he can give us some lessons on how to steal from towns.maybe we can slide a whole ship from right under their noses! That will kick royal ass! Inside the Dungeon.  
  
Piers- For the last time, I am not a Champa! I don't even know what the hell the Champa are!  
  
Guard- Yeah, yeah, we heard your stupid story, Piers, why don't you give it a rest?  
  
Piers- Because I am not a damn Champa! I don't even know who the hell they are! All I want to do I get back home to my mother!  
  
Guard- Ok, can it!  
  
Piers- No, hot damn it! I want out of this damn cell!  
  
Guard- Well, sorry about your luck.you'll have to wait until the major returns from Alhafra  
  
Piers- Damn you!  
  
Felix- Hey look, it's a jailbird!  
  
Piers- Why don't you shut up, asshole?  
  
Sheba- Who's the asshole? Coming from someone who is in a CELL!  
  
Piers- Piss off, whore!  
  
Sheba- Who are you calling a whore? You look like some stereotypical bull- dike!  
  
Piers- What did you say about me, bitch?  
  
Jenna- She said, "You look like a stereotypical bull-dike" What? Are you hard of hearing from wearing that veil that a bride wears to a wedding?  
  
Piers- Oh, now you want some, huh?  
  
Guard- Ha ha! That one was good! What are your names?  
  
Kraden- My name is Kraden; the other young man is Felix, that blonde over there.  
  
Sheba- Hey, you asshole! I may be blonde, but I am not stupid! Anyways, my name is Sheba  
  
Jenna- And I am Jenna. Pleased to meet you  
  
Guard- You three are some funny people. For helping me think of comebacks for this idiot, I will grant you permission through Osenia. (a/n This doesn't happen in the game, you get permission from a lady outside the cells)  
  
( So the group get through Osenia, and are now headed to Air's Rock.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Air's Rock and Garoh

Golden Sun Sit Com- Chapter 7  
  
The seventh Chapter of our story takes place as the group enters Air's Rock (a/n: From now on, I will label the characters by the first letter in their name, unless it is a new character. In this case, I will label their whole name for the first few appearances, then I will do the same as the other characters).  
  
J- Man, why the hell does this mountain have to be slap-dab in the middle of a hot-ass desert?  
  
S- Do you complain about everything that is in your sight?  
  
F-Yes, she does. Garet does too  
  
K- Where does Garet come in? Sheba's question had nothing to do with Garet  
  
All- Shut up Kraden!  
  
K- I hate you all! You always criticize me for everything that I say!  
  
S- That is because you are gay!  
  
K- I AM NOT GAY!!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU GUYS THAT!!  
  
(A strong wind picks up, and blows steadily)  
  
F- Man, time to get my jacket on!  
  
S, J- Yeah, same here  
  
K- I guess that I should get mine on too  
  
(As Kraden pulls out his jacket, the three notice its pink and purple color, along with a rainbow patch by the left shoulder)  
  
F- HA HA! I knew you were gay! (The three begin to laugh in a hysterical roar)  
  
K- Damn this criticism! F**K YOU GUYS! I'M OUTTA HERE!!!  
  
S- Bye, nice knowin' ya!  
  
J- It's a long trip even to Idejima! What the hell makes you think that you can make it back to Gondowan?  
  
K- I'll swim if I have to!  
  
S- Like I said, nice knowin' ya  
  
(After a few hours, Sheba learns the Psynergy Reveal. Kraden, having sticking to his word, has left the group [a/n: If you want Kraden back in the story, tell me] The three are now moving away from the rock, and heading south.)  
  
S- Hey look! It's a town!!  
  
J- Ugh! A rather unorthodox one! (Regards a rather large pile of human waste) Man, this crap smells worse than Kraden himself!  
  
F- He he! Good one!  
  
J- I actually miss him.  
  
S- Why? He's gay!!  
  
F- Yeah, why would you miss that old coot?  
  
J- I miss criticizing him!  
  
F- Good point. Oh well  
  
As the three enter the town of Garoh.  
  
J- Hey look! It's a werewolf cub! (pats head gently. In return, the werewolf bites her hard on the hand) Hey you little bastard!! (Unsheathes sword) I'm gonna kill you, you little son of a bitch! (Swings madly, but terribly misses. The cub runs in fright) Hey, come back here, you little twit!  
  
F- Leave it alone, it probably ran because of your ugly face!  
  
S- Ha ha! Wait. What was that rumble?  
  
F- Sorry, my stomach!  
  
J- No! look ahead!  
  
S- Holy hell! It's a pack of frenzied werewolves!  
  
F- (Unsheathes sword) Well, lets kill all of the little bastards!  
  
(The group slaughters the poor werewolves, including Master Maha [a/n: I omitted him b/c of his long and boring speech] The group moves on to loot the town, and then leaves for Madra again.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
So what do you think? Send some reviews, and tell me about my performance Thanks ^_^ 


	8. Madra and Kibombo Mts

Golden Sun Sit Com-Chapter 8  
  
The eighth chapter of this fabulous story takes place as the group arrives in Madra, again. (a/n: For some reason, and I don't know why, I decided to skip the mini travel to Alhafra, but do not worry, I will have Alhafra in the story)  
  
Guard 1- Ok, sorry, but you cannot pass  
  
F- And why the hell not this time! Did Champa lead another raid on this sorry town?  
  
Guard 1- No, this time, it was the Kibombo. Lucky for us, there was nothing really important stolen, only a single black orb, that's all  
  
Guard 2- Say, haven't we seen you before?  
  
S- Yeah, we were here at this town only about a few days ago!  
  
J- Yeah, and we need to get inside, so we can see Piers! (I want to see him because I think he's sexy)  
  
S- (reading Jenna's mind) What's that Jenna? You think Piers is sexy?  
  
F- Ha ha! Jenna has a crush on a Water Adept! (starts to sing) Jenna and Piers, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love.second comes.  
  
J- You whore, Sheba! I'm gonna kill you! And you too, Felix!  
  
(Sheba and Felix begin to laugh in a hysterical uproar)  
  
G 1- Heh heh heh! That was funny, Felix right?  
  
F- (stops laughing) Ok, asshole! No one says my name unless they know me! (Unsheathes sword) Prepare to taste cold steel!  
  
G 2- Hey, now! Come on! Can't we just settle this over a pint? (holds up a mug, full of a cold, frosty beer) [a/n: Sorry, while typing this, I was watching Shrek, so I had to put this one in]  
  
S- Hey! That one looks good! I'll take it!  
  
F- (slaps Sheba's hand) Only on weekends!  
  
S- Damn it!  
  
G 1- Well, I guess that you aren't a Kibombo, so we will let you in, again  
  
(All)-Thanks  
  
(When the group finds out what was stolen, and what else happened, the group sets out for Naribwe and the Kibombo Mountains.)  
  
At the foot of the Kibombo Mountains.  
  
Kibombo Guard 1- Make sure NO ONE gets through! Akafubu is once again trying to gain the title of Witch Doctor, and he needs his concentrate!  
  
Kibombo Guards 2-4- Ok, we wont let you down sir!  
  
KG 1- Ok, that is better  
  
F- (Whispering) so should we try to get through the mountain pass?  
  
S- Yeah, we should give it a try. What do you think Jenna?...Jenna?  
  
J- (in daydream mode) Oh, Piers! I love your beautiful blue hair.Make love to me! (Snaps out of it, sound of needle scratching on a record player) What? I can dream, cant I?  
  
F- (begin to snicker) Ohh, great! We are gonna have brown-haired Water Adepts running around my house when this is over. Oh brother!  
  
S- Lets just get through this damn mountain range!  
  
(After nearly 20 minutes of sneaking around, the group gets through the Kibombo Mountains. The group is now heading for the town of Kibombo.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Kibombo

Golden Sun Sit Com, Chapter 9  
  
The ninth chapter of the story takes place as they group enters Kibombo.  
  
F- What is all the commotion?  
  
S- Don't you remember those guards talking about Akafubu trying to become Witch Doctor?  
  
J- I think he does, but then again, he can forget! He has a short attention span.  
  
F- Shut up, asshole!  
  
S- Its ok dear.  
  
J- What did you just call him??!!  
  
S- I said "Dear" You got a problem with that bitch!  
  
J- Oh, so you want to bring this crap up again! Come on then, I am gonna kick your ass!  
  
Piers- Do you two women always fight?  
  
J- Is that..Piers.?  
  
F- No! Damn you Piers! Why did you have to come and ruin such a good fight? They were about to slap each other senseless!  
  
P- No, look! The blonde one is already kicking the brunette's ass!  
  
F- Oh, s**t! I got 20 coins on Sheba, the blonde one.  
  
P- Ok, I'll take your bet!  
  
(Piers and Felix watches the fight. Several people from the town come and witness the fight.)  
  
Villager 1- *Meows like an angry cat* CAT-FIGHT!!!  
  
(Soon, the whole town is gathered around the two girls..this has become a high-stakes fight. After the girls are tired form slashing and slapping each other, Sheba, almost completely nude, is the victor. But not to be discouraged, Jenna is also close to being completely nude)  
  
Villagers- (the ones that bet against Sheba) *Groans*  
  
F- Ha ha! We just got a hell of a lot richer!  
  
P- Hell yeah we did! We made about 1000 coins! Thanks a lot Jenna!  
  
J- (Scrabbles to her feet, in desperate attempt to look for her shirt and bra) Holy Hell! Where the hell are my clothes??!!  
  
S- Ha ha! You lost you upper garments!  
  
J- What are you laughing at? You lost yours too!  
  
S- (Looks down at her chest) So? At least I have bigger boobs!  
  
F- She has a point  
  
P- Yeah, she does  
  
F- So what brings you here, Piers is it?  
  
P- Yeah, that would be my name. Anyways, I am here because the Kibombo have stolen my precious Black Orb that operates my ship, and I must get it back so I can get to my home  
  
J- Well, we will look for it with you! Wont we, Felix?  
  
F- Sure.I guess. So let's get looking!  
  
(After ages, Felix and company find the Black Orb, and the group decides that they should stay the night at the inn. a/n: here, in this story, the group separates.. But only for the night)  
  
Felix and Sheba:  
  
S- man, this is a beautiful night, huh?  
  
F- Yeah, I guess..what do you think?  
  
S- It's nights like these, that I want to spend eternity with you.  
  
F- You feel that way about me?  
  
S- *Smiles* Yeah, I do. don't you?  
  
F- Well, yeah, I do.but not as much as you do about me.  
  
S- Yeah, that can be true. So what did you think of my cleavage? F- *Blushes* Um, I liked it. a lot  
  
S- I knew you would. (Grabs Felix's hand and places it over her breasts) (a/n: here is where it gets really sexual between these two.)  
  
Jenna and Piers:  
  
P- So, where you from?  
  
J- I'm from the town of Vale, and so is my brother  
  
P- Isn't that where Mt. Aleph is?  
  
J- *chuckles* Yeah, how do you know?  
  
P- Because I am where everyone believes Alchemy is centered around.  
  
J- Where is that?  
  
P- Have you heard of the ancient city of Lemuria?  
  
J- Yeah, I have. why? Is that where you are from?  
  
P- It is  
  
J- Oh my God!!! I love Lemurians!!!!  
  
P- Do you now?  
  
J- Yeah! When Kraden.um.well, a friend told us that we are going one of these days, but my friend left.  
  
P- Well, now that I have my precious Black Orb back, I can take you three there if you want.  
  
J- Can you take us anywhere else.? (begins to play with Piers' long blue hair)  
  
P- Maybe.  
  
J- Well, I want to go, if you can..  
  
P- Sure, but what about your brother?  
  
J- Who cares? He's probably banging the hell out of Sheba! So now it's me an you.  
  
P- Ok, fine with me TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
--- What did you think? Chapter 10 will come only if I get reviews! So post them reviews, and you will get another fascinating chapter of Golden Sun! ^_^ 


	10. Apojii Islands

Golden Sun Sit Com- Chapter 10  
  
The tenth chapter of our story takes place the next morning in Kibombo.  
  
F- Well, what do you all say we get to Pier's ship and get off the mainland?  
  
S- Sounds great!  
  
J- Sure! I'd love to see places we have never seen before! This will be great!  
  
P- Well, unfortunately, we have a long way to get back to my ship, so I guess we better start covering grounds.  
  
F- Sure, but there are things that I still have to do here in Kibombo.  
  
(All)- Like what?  
  
F- Ahh, never mind. Let's get going to the ship!  
  
P- Lucky for you three, the ship is docked near Madra...so before we go, maybe we should pay a visit  
  
J- Yeah, that would be nice. And I'm sure that the Madrans wouldn't mind seeing you again Piers.  
  
F- Yeah, let's visit that sorry town before we take off!  
  
In Madra, a few hours later.  
  
P- Well, I recovered that Black Orb successfully, along with the help of my newly met friends. This if Felix.and.  
  
F- Hey asshole! I can introduce myself! *Ahem* I am Felix  
  
S- My name is Sheba, from the town of Lalivero  
  
J- And I am Jenna, Felix's little sister  
  
Townsfolk 1- Well, why don't you stay a while? We are having a huge festival, and we would like your company  
  
P- Well, it is rather urgent to return to my home, as you all know, but maybe we will return shortly thereafter.  
  
Townsfolk 2-4- Well, please hurry back! F- Oh, don't worry, we will. *under his breath* (Yeah, whatever)  
  
(So the group heads to Piers ship, where they embark on their journeys to unknown destinations. The group finally decides to head to the far east of the world, where the encounter the islands of Apojii)  
  
F- Wow, what a hell of a place!  
  
S-This place is awesome!  
  
J- Truly remarkable!  
  
P- Well, let's take a look!  
  
(The group heads over to the easternmost island, where they have a perfect view of Gaia Falls)  
  
F- Holy hell! I bet if you fell off, you would end up in hell! Ha ha ha!  
  
S- Only one way to find out. Hey kid, come here.  
  
Kid- What the hell do you want?  
  
S- I would just like to see something...  
  
Kid- Ok, what do you want to see?  
  
S- Well, I can't see anything if you don't come closer. (The kid walks closer to Sheba)  
  
K- Ok, what do you want?  
  
S- Take a look down Gaia Falls  
  
K- Ok, what am I looking for?  
  
S- Just hold on. you will see something in a minute *Whispers to Felix* Ok, now is your chance! Go for it!  
  
F *nods head, then runs up behind the kid and scares the hell outta him*  
  
K- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is kinda cool! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
P- Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
J- Hey, that's not nice! F- Perhaps you would like to join him?  
  
J- No!  
  
*THUD*  
  
K- Hello? Anyone down here? Hey! I can see you guys! You are only 50 meters away! Wait.YOU ASSHOLES! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AS SOON AS I FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS DAMN WATERFALL!!!!!!!! Wait.where the hell am I?  
  
P- Um, let's haul ass outta here!  
  
J- Yeah, that would be smart! Besides, I heard that there is another one of those Elemental Mountains nearby! Let's go check it out!  
  
(So the group heads to the next Elemental Mountain: Aqua Rock.That is where I will pick up the next chapter. ^_^)  
  
.............  
  
Echo- Hey Wait!!!! Aren't you going to put us in the story?  
  
Shade- Yeah! We deserve a part in the story!  
  
Ok, ok I guess I will put you in the story. but not until we get to the Jupiter Lighthouse! Bwahahahaha!  
  
Spark- Hey! That isn't fair!  
  
Life's not fair, get used to it! Anyways, you heard me! The Djinn will be in my story when we get to the Jupiter Lighthouse.  
  
^_^ 


	11. Aqua Rock

Golden Sun Sit Com- Chapter 11  
  
Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! It's done! Chappie 11 is done! Well, anyways.this chapter takes place at Aqua Rock..  
  
Echo- Yeah, we're trying to get through all of this crap so we can finally be in the story!  
  
Shade- Yeah, so for right now.we'll just leave the story to the big boss- man  
  
Mwahahahah! Yeah, I guess that I am that one.anyways.here's chapter 11:  
  
..........  
  
J- Wow, what a beautiful place.  
  
S- Yeah, it does seem rather nice. That's it! I'm staying here for the rest of my life!  
  
F- Uh, Sheba, we still have to light the lighthouses! But I promise you that we will come back here when we are finished with them, ok?  
  
S- (Looking a little depressed) Ok.I guess.but damn it! I want to stay here now! This place is cool! Fresh water. man, this a paradise!  
  
P- Yeah, it is, but we are only here because we need to obtain the power of this rock. and I'm guessing that it is a water power.  
  
F- Ohh, gee! What gave you that clue? Maybe because we are on a DESOLATE ISLAND SURROUNDED BY WATER??!!  
  
P- Damn, why do you have to spaz out?  
  
F- (Enraged a little) Me? Spazing out??!! You gotta be kidding me! I'm not spazing out!!!  
  
S- Umm, yes you are.you're kinda freaking us all out  
  
F- (returns to normal) Ohh, sorry about that.I just had the weirdest thought! I thought that we just lit the Mars Lighthouse, and my parents were killed!  
  
J- What??!! Is this what Kraden told us not to worry about?  
  
F- Worry about what?  
  
J- You're lighting the lighthouse beacons because of our parents!  
  
F- That's not all! I'm doing it for Kyle, Isaac's father. P- Well, in that case, I guess we should hurry and get whatever the hell is in here, and get out so we can rescue you and your friend's parents! Let's get going!  
  
(So the group gets through Aqua Rock, and Piers gets a new Psynergy called Parch. The four are now heading for the town of Izumo, where there is another Elemental mountain. and which is where I will pick up the story...)  
  
............  
  
Echo- So, what do you think? Send some reviews, because magna needs some reviews to see how his progress is  
  
Iron- Yeah, help him out!  
  
Spark- SEND THE REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Spark! Shut up! Anyways, send some reviews, and you will get the next chapter! Bwahahahahahaha! ^_^ 


	12. Izumo, Part I

Golden Sun Sit Com- Chapter 12  
  
Ha ha! Finally, after being grounded from my computer, I have finally created (and posted) chapter 12! Aw, forget about the reviews, I'm gonna post whenever I feel like it, but feel free to review!  
  
Echo- Whoop-dee-do! Who cares?  
  
I do!  
  
Shade- Yeah, so do I!  
  
Spark- I do too! The sooner he gets to Jupiter Lighthouse, the sooner we get to be in the story!  
  
Mud- Hey, yeah! Spark has a point!  
  
Ok, anyways, on to chapter 12! It takes place in Izumo.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
F- Hey, now this is the kind of town I like! Nothing except for Earth Adepts!  
  
J- Well, good for you!  
  
S- Shut up, you broad!  
  
J- Why don't you make me?  
  
S- ARRGHH! Come on! I kicked your ass before; I can damn sure do it again!  
  
P- Ladies, chill the hell out!  
  
J- *Blushes* Ok, anything for you!  
  
S, F- Eeeewwww! That's gross!  
  
J- What? Because I am in love with a Water Adept? Is that why it is gross?  
  
S- No, its gross because of the way you talk to him!  
  
J- I don't think so  
  
F- That is because you are the one that is saying it!  
  
J- . Oh.I guess that explains it  
  
S- My God you are dumb! I think that your true hair color should be blonde!  
  
P- Ha ha! Busted!  
  
J- Ok, whatever.lets just get through with this town so we can ditch it and move on, as usual  
  
K- HA HA HA! I knew I would eventually run into you guys again!  
  
P- Who the hell is that?  
  
F- Ohh, don't worry, we don't know him, so your guess is as good as ours!  
  
S- Yeah, we don't know him, right Jenna?  
  
J- Yes we do! That's Kra.  
  
F- *Grips Jenna by her blouse, and covers her mouth* You say another word, and I will kill you! Or send you with Kraden, one or the other! Got it?  
  
J- Mmhmm  
  
P- Wait, something isn't right here.you three know him don't you?  
  
S- Thanks a lot, asshole! We're trying to keep a low profile!  
  
K- So what have you three been up to since we last met?  
  
J- . Who the hell are you?  
  
S- You idiot! Piers over here done blew our cover! You don't have to act like we don't know him anymore, dumb broad!  
  
K- Say, who is that man?  
  
F- Why the hell do you wanna know? Ohh, I know! you want to get him up the ass, don't you?  
  
P- HEY!! WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE! YOU ARENT SAYING THAT HES GAY, ARE YOU??!!  
  
S- He is! Look at his wind breaker! *Pulls Kraden's wind breaker out of his pack* See? Told you he was gay!  
  
P- That? He's gay because he has a black wind-breaker?  
  
S- No!! Don't you see it? Its pink and purple color?...wait. it isn't pink and purple, is it?  
  
K- No, jackass! I never had one!  
  
*Flashback*  
  
K- I better get rid of this jacket if we are going to a windy place*Dumps jacket in trash pile*  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
F- Hey! Whats all the commotion here? People are crying, trying to kill themselves, and one is hauling ass through the town nude! Thank God it's a chick!  
  
S- *Uses Mind Read on someone* They say that there is an Elemental Mountain nearby. Something called Mount Mikage. Someone by the name of Susa is trying to saive someone by the name of Kushinanda  
  
F- Well, lets go to that rock! Maybe it is called Gaia rock or something!  
  
......  
  
Mud- Hell yeah! 'Bout time we get something that relates to us Venus Djinn!  
  
Echo- Yeah! That rocks!  
  
Spark- You guys act like kids in a candy store! Chill out  
  
Sour- Yeah, you guys are taking it way to personal  
  
Yada yada yada! Ok, next chapter is an in-depth fight with the Serpent inside Gaia Rock  
  
Shade- We still need some reviews though!  
  
Yeah, I need to know if there is something that I am leaving out, or should add.. Review please! ^_^  
  
Iron- Yeah, magna is kinda desperate..lonely too  
  
Shut up asshole!! *stuffs Iron in a bag, and zips it up. Ok, enough chit- chat for you today! See Ya next time! ^_^ 


	13. Gaia Rock and Izumo, Part II

Golden Sun Sit Com, Chapter 13  
  
Ha Ha Ha! Unlucky 13! Figures, this one is the first of three detailed chapters  
  
Echo- Yeah, yeah, shut up and get on with the story!  
  
Core- Shut up Echo! Don't make me have to burn your sorry.  
  
AS I was saying.the first of 3 detailed chapters. The other two will take place at the Jupiter and Mars Lighthouses (giving credit to Din the Oracle of Seasons for that intro.^_^)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Note: This chapter will be in more of a story format, due to having to detail what goes on in the fight  
  
F- Holy hell! *Unsheathes sword* Guys, get ready! This is gonna be one hell of a fight!  
  
The others begin to unsheathe their weapons, and begin to fight the Serpent. S- Lets get started! Spark Plasma! (With that, a sudden surge of three lightning bolts erupt from the sky, and begins to damage the Serpent) Ha ha! Take that!  
  
F- I cast Mother Gaia! (The ground suddenly splits into two, and earthen spires begin to rupture the Serpent)  
  
J- I cast Cycle Beam! (Immediately after Jenna casts Cycle Beam, a large red glow forms at the tip of Jenna's hands. Within little time, the beam expands, and hurtles toward the Serpent, and a small shockwave forms from the beam)  
  
P- Diamond Dust! (Piers swings his weapon, and numerous ice prisms, both large and small, hurl toward the Serpent. After Piers' Psynergy finishes, The Serpent casts Psynergy of his own. First, he casts Cure Well, and the Serpent begins to appear as if it took absolutely no damage. After that, the Serpent casts Clay Spire. Three sharpened spires rain from above, and damage Sheba, Felix, and Piers)  
  
S- YOU BASTARD!!!! I summon Megaera! (Two giant Fire Swords emerge from the skies, and pin the Serpent. Then, a tornado of fire erupts, and then damages the Serpent. After the tornado is over, the swords disappear, and a beautiful swordsman emerges from the swords, and then vanishes)  
  
F- Ohh, so you want to summon, huh Sheba? Then I will summon my own! Judgment! (High within the skies, an armored god begins to call upon powerful magic. A blue sphere of energy shoots out of the Apocalypse God's Lion Shield, and plummets down to the earth. The sphere erupts, and send energy in all directions, and severely damages the Serpent)  
  
J- Ha! Now it's my turn! Meteor! (Deep within space comes forth a massive flaming meteor, accompanied by smaller meteors, and hurtles toward the earth. As it reaches Earth's atmosphere, it picks up speed, and deals a great amount of damage to the Serpent)  
  
P- I call upon the power of Boreas! (From the northern mountains, a golem of pure ice emerges from a thick sheet of ice. Suddenly, a giant pile of snow lands in the back of the golem. A handle begins to turn, and ice is thrown over the Serpent, causing it to freeze. Afterwards, an icy arrow shoots out, and shatters the ice, and deals a fair amount of damage to the Serpent. But the serpent recovers a little health, and then casts Quake Sphere. The ground emerges, and causes the group to take some heavy damage)  
  
S- Damn.I'm tapped.  
  
F- Same here, but we can still defeat him. I am going to defend for now  
  
J- Well, in that case, I will heal all of us. Healing Aura! (Red healing energy comes from Jenna's hands, and cures the groups ailments)  
  
P- I'm almost tapped too, but I can still cast Psynergy! I cast Supercool! (Underneath the Serpent, five to seven ice spires emerge from the ground, and puncture the Serpent. The Serpent is now looking extremely ragged, and tries to cast another Quake Sphere, but falls in defeat in the process)  
  
S- *sigh* Whew! That took a lot of Psynergy! Nearly wiped me out!  
  
F- *panting* Yeah, but we did it!  
  
Susa- You idiots! I was supposed to kill the Serpent, but that is ok, I can still defeat him! (Susa then leaps skyward, and plunges a weapon into the Serpent) Ha! There, now you have been defeated! (With that, Susa leaves Gaia Rock)  
  
F- Hey, what was that weapon he plunged into the Serpent?  
  
J- I heard him say something under his breath while leaping upward.he said that the sword is called the Cloud Brand (Suddenly, a stone tablet comes out of the ground near the Serpent's dead body. Just like the two at the other Elemental Mountains, this is the power of that rock. Sand. Felix then tests it out, goes behind some barrels, and finds the Cloud Brand)  
  
F- Ha ha! I found that weapon!  
  
P- Well, what do you say that we get back to Izumo, and take a breather?  
  
S- I agree, don't you Felix?  
  
F- Yeah, sure I do! ^_^  
  
(Ok, so the group get back to Izumo, talks to Kushinada, get a Fire Djinni, and are staying at the inn for the night. The next day, the group sets out for Alhafra.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Echo- So what do you think? Was that good enough?  
  
Core- I liked it! It was cool  
  
Spark- Yeah, I liked it too!  
  
Sour- Kick ass!  
  
Shade- Pretty good!  
  
Yeah, wasn't it? Well, anyways, please review!  
  
Echo- There he goes, being desperate again  
  
What? Do you want to be stuffed in a bag with your buddy, Iron?  
  
Echo- *gulps* Umm, no  
  
Thought so! Now shut up!  
  
Echo- Yes sir!  
  
There, that is a little better.Well, review, and you might get something good in chapter 14! ^_^ 


	14. Alhafra

Golden Sun Sit Com, Chapter 14  
  
Wow.It's been ages since I wrote the last chapter. Where were we again?  
  
Echo- We left off killing the Serpent. And by the way, those summons sucked ass! Damn you for those cheap-ass second-rate summons!  
  
Like I care? They were my favorite!  
  
Sour- Yeah, they sucked ass! *Grabs a wooden sign, and begins to write* Mercury Djinn on strike! *raises sign and begins to parade around and protest* Who's with me?  
  
Wheeze- I am!  
  
Sour- You aren't a Mercury Djinn, so go to hell!  
  
Spark- I resent that!  
  
Sour- You can go to hell too, Sparky!  
  
Spark- ASSHOLE!!  
  
Ok, that's enough children.  
  
*Sour and Spark raise their middle fingers (or paws, or whatever the hell they are)*  
  
TRAITORS! *Grabs duffel bag and stuffs the two inside* That'll teach you back-stabbing pricks! *Gathers some chains and locks, and locks the bag with them* Anyway, on with the story! This one takes place inside Alhafra.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
P- Alhafra? Never heard of it  
  
J- Wait.I think we've been here before!  
  
F- Moron! We never stopped here!  
  
S- Yeah, we passed by it on our way to Air's Rock, jackass!  
  
J- *starts to cry* I hate you! *sob* Damn Sheba!  
  
S- Typical brunettes  
  
Mayor- Damn that Briggs! Where the hell is he? Say, excuse me. Have you four seen a group of pirates come through here?  
  
P- Uh, no.We just got here. Why? Do you need help?  
  
M- Yeah, a man by the name of Briggs escaped our cells, along with the help of his fellow pirates  
  
F- Pirates? Here? Could they be Champa?  
  
M- Champa? You know the Champa?  
  
F- We've heard of them, but we don't know them  
  
M- Hey! There they are! Let's get them!  
  
P- *Unsheathes sword* Come back here, you bastards!  
  
S- Ill slow 'em down! Tornado! (A massive twister forms in front of the boat Briggs is on. The winds are strong, but Briggs manages to escape them)  
  
M- Damn it! He's getting away! Stop him!  
  
F- Wait.Why in the hell are we helping somebody we don't even know? Or care about either  
  
M- Please! I really need your help!  
  
J- Just what's in it for us?  
  
M- Ill give you anything you want! Just please help me!  
  
S- Bah.Anything we want isn't enough  
  
M- FINE! I'll do it my damn self! *Dives into water*  
  
*THUD*  
  
M- Unnggh..damn ledges! Let's try again!  
  
*THUD*  
  
M- Damn it! One more time!  
  
*THUD*  
  
M- To hell with this! You four! Get the hell outta my town!  
  
(The four raise their middle fingers)  
  
M- You bastards! *Grabs a rock, and hurls it towards Piers. Piers simply dodges the incoming rock.* Ok, I've had enough of this! Guards! Come take theses assholes and get them out of my town!  
  
J- Oh hell no!  
  
F- You asshole!  
  
P- I say we freeze his bitch ass!  
  
Guard 1- Ok, time to go kids!  
  
J- Shut up or I will kick your ass!  
  
S- You dumb broad! What makes you think that you can kick his ass when you got your ass kicked by me?  
  
P, J- Ooooohhhhhh  
  
J- Shut up assholes!  
  
Guard 2- Ok, that's it! I will tell you four one time to get the hell out of His Highness's town!  
  
S- Looks like he isn't very high right now! Hes down on the ground near the sea.  
  
G1- Great Scott! Thank you for this information! BUT GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!  
  
F- Fine, you asshole! See if we come back to this sorry town! It blows anyway.  
  
(Ok, so the group leaves Alhafra, and are now heading for Champa, where they will meet an unexpected "friend")  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Echo- LAME! Come on, you could have done better than that!  
  
Yeah, well, I was getting a little lazy.*yawn* Tired too..*Grabs a cup of Cappuccino  
  
Echo- Cappuccino? Where? I want some! *Grabs the coffee pot of cappuccino, and downs it in one gulp. WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW IIIIIIIIMMMMMMM RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY WWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD!  
  
Yeah..  
  
Sour- He's an idiot, don't mind him!  
  
Spark- Yeah, a complete moron  
  
*Echo is running wildly due to drinking the cappuccino*  
  
Shade- Hmmmm, a perfect opportunity *sticks leg out and trips Echo*  
  
Heh heh heh.Good one Shade!  
  
Shade- You liked that one?  
  
Hell no! if I wanted to see Echo trip, then I would have done it myself! Ha ha!  
  
Iron- Busted!  
  
Ok, enough chit-chat for now..Damn, come to think of it, I'm actually glad I had this little chat..I'll try to post more often, but let's face it: I was busy. Oh well, Chapter to come very shortly ^_^ 


	15. Champa

Golden Sun Sit Com- Chapter 15  
  
Well, well.Instead of waiting for the Jupiter Lighthouse to introduce Isaac and the gang, I'm gonna bring them in now.  
  
Echo- So does that mean that we come into the story now??!!  
  
Shade- Yes! It's about damn time!  
  
Ummm, lemme think about it. NO  
  
Spark- You asshole! *Grabs rock* Put us in, or will throw this rock right at your head!  
  
*Grabs Automatic Shotgun* Now what were you saying?  
  
Spark- *Gulp* Never mind  
  
Thought so.Ha ha! Well, on to chapter 15. It takes place in Champa.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
P- Ahh, it's nice to be back onto solid ground  
  
J- Where's the crapper? I'm gonna hurl!  
  
S- Eww, get it away from me! Felix! Make your sister stop it!  
  
F- Stop Jenna  
  
J- I can't help it! I feel like I'm gonna barf  
  
P- Ugh.Stay that hell away from me!  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Isaac- We're almost there! I heard that I am supposed to meet Hama in Champa  
  
Ivan- Hama? My sister??  
  
Garet- No, you moron, Felix!  
  
Mia- Felix is there too?  
  
Garet- What? No!  
  
Isaac- Oh well.wait. Why is there another ship there? It doesn't look like to ones that that Champa are using  
  
Mia- Who could that be?  
  
Ivan- *Looking dumbfounded* Duh.duh.duh.duh.duh.  
  
Mia- There he goes, being an idiot!  
  
Garet- *Slaps Ivan upside the back of his head* What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
Ivan- What?  
  
Isaac- Leave him alone Garet!  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
J- Hey look! There is another ship coming!  
  
F- Huh? That doesn't look like one of the ships that the Champa are using  
  
P- It's a Lemurian ship! Maybe it is King Hydros looking for me!  
  
(Piers begin to run to the scuttled coast south of Champa)  
  
S- What the hell is wrong with him?  
  
J- No idea  
  
S- Who the hell asked you?  
  
J- Meanie! Now I'm gonna cry!  
  
F- Oh God, not again!  
  
S- Run away (a/n: sorry, I was watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail while typing this. Just had to put this one in. Never get tired of that movie.)  
  
F- Screw this! I'm going to go to see what the hell Piers is doing right now  
  
S- Yeah, let's go see what he's doing  
  
(Felix and Sheba walk to the coast to where Piers is)  
  
P- Hey! These people aren't Lemurians!  
  
F- What the hell is all the commotion?  
  
P- These four people come here on a Lemurian ship, and hell, they aren't even Lemurians! Isn't that 'bout a bitch?  
  
Mia- Is.that Felix?  
  
F- AH! Who the hell are you? How the hell do you know my name?  
  
Isaac- Hey, it is Felix! And Sheba too! Where's Jenna?  
  
S- Why? Looking to get laid? Ha ha ha!  
  
Isaac- *Blushes* Damn you Sheba!  
  
F- You asshole! Don't even think about touching my sister!  
  
Garet- So where the hell is she?  
  
S- So you want some too, eh?  
  
G- Maybe.  
  
F- Well, well, looks like I get to kill two people today.Who wants to die first?  
  
Ivan- I do! Try me!  
  
S- You moron!  
  
Ivan- Me? A moron?  
  
Isaac- Yeah, the pretty much fits your description  
  
(Everyone begins to laugh)  
  
F- So you wan to die, huh?  
  
Iv- Hell yeah! But like I said: Try me! I'll zap your punk ass the minute you try!  
  
F- Oh, is that a threat?  
  
Mia- Boys! Why can't we all just get along?  
  
(Ivan and Felix raise their middle fingers towards Mia)  
  
Is- Hey! That's my job assholes!  
  
F- Asshole? You dare call me an asshole?  
  
Is- Asshole, asshole, ASSHOLE!  
  
F- Oh, now you are gonna get it!  
  
Is- Bring it on wimp! You know damn well that I can kick your ass!  
  
(Felix and Isaac begin to fight. In the end, Felix loses)  
  
S- HEY! That wasn't nice! Apologize to him or I will make you beg for mercy!  
  
Is- Who the hell is Mercy?  
  
S- It isn't a person, moron!  
  
Is- So why would you make me beg for her?  
  
S- IT ISNT A PERSON YOU JACKASS!  
  
Is- .What's a jackass?  
  
S- Oh, you idiot!  
  
Several Hours Later.  
  
(The group is separated for a while for "public love" now that Isaac and Mia are now in the story. I will wrap this chapter up with Sheba and Felix, and the next chapter will have Isaac and Mia, and Piers and Jenna)  
  
F- Damn that Isaac! I never liked him!  
  
S- So you got beat.it's not the end of the world  
  
F- Yes it is! My good reputation just got ruined by that asshole of a "friend"  
  
S- He was a friend?  
  
F- "Was" is the key word there. I guess we aren't now  
  
S- So what happened at Sol Sanctum? You said you would tell me sometime.  
  
F- Well, it went like this.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Menardi- Come on out!  
  
Saturos- Yeah, we don't want to keep your friends waiting  
  
(Felix comes out, and removes his mask)  
  
Jenna- Felix.is that you??  
  
Felix- I know I have caused you much pain Jenna.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
S- .Wow. Sorry  
  
F- Eh, don't worry about it. That was ages ago.  
  
S- .So, now that we are alone on a spare boat.What do you want to do?  
  
F- Ummm..well, you know.The usual  
  
S- *Smiles* Sure  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Echo- *Yawn* BORING!  
  
*Still holding shotgun* You were saying?  
  
Echo- Hm? Oh nothing, forget about it  
  
Thought so. Well, there you have it After ages, I have finally written and posted chapters 14 and 15. Getting a little close to Lemuria, so review if you want to see it happen! But like I said before: Forget the reviews. I'm gonna post whenever I feel like it, but feel free to review  
  
Echo- Desperate, Desperate, DESPERATE! Oops, sorry.the shotgun.my bad  
  
Better. (Moron) 


End file.
